La sailor de la agonía
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: Una nueva sailor llega al mundo, una ola de misterios la rodean ¿Amiga o enemiga? ¿Quien es esta chica rubia a quien las sailors no reconocen? "Soy guerrera que vive en la soledad soportando el dolor del mundo, aquella que cumple los pedidos del destino y agradece a la eternidad. Soy una sailor nacida del sufrimiento y la soledad".
1. Sufrir en silencio

Sufrir en silencio

Las veo todo el tiempo, me oculto en las sombras para verlas sonreír y divertirse, quisiera acompañarlas pero no puedo hacerlo, no aun. Debo permanecer en las sombras hasta que eso ocurra. Las extraño, extraño compartir cariño, el contacto humano, que alguien sienta preocupación por mí o cualquier nivel de afecto o interés. Es el precio que tengo que pagar y vale la pena porque sé que están bien, están vivas. Me siento sola y tengo miedo. He sufrido tanto tiempo sola que no sé qué haré cuando todo esto terminé y esté a su lado, tengo miedo de ser rechazada por todo lo que he cambiado y tengo miedo de no saber cómo reaccionar cuando esté a su lado. Tengo miedo de llorar sin parar como un niño hambriento de amor, de no querer separarme de ellas nunca más, de volver a perderlas y que mi corazón vuelva a romperse en ml pedazos. Es triste poder verlas y saber que son ajenas a mi miserable existencia. Aun no puedo creer que solo hayan pasado 6 años desde ese día, para mí se ha sentido eterno, para mi fortuna Setsuna no lo ha notado, fui lo suficientemente cuidadosa.

Aún recuerdo aquel doloroso día como si hubiera sido ayer.

Aquel horrendo rio de sangre en el piso.

Sus cuerpos pálidos y sin vida.

Aquel fuego que se propagó por el lugar.

Mis sueños se destruyeron literalmente, sentí aquel espejo de los sueños romper en miles de pedazos.

El miedo, dolor e impotencia que recorría mi cuerpo.

Y aquellos desgraciados que causaron mi pérdida, riendo descaradamente frente a mí.

-"Sailor Moon, estás sufriendo ahora?"

La sed de venganza y justicia que causó aquella transformación.

Fue tiempo después que surgió la oportunidad de rescatarlas a ellas, mis amadas sailors scouts de la muerte.

Sentí una fuerte briza de viento y sonreí, con eso supe que finalmente podía acercarme más a ellas, aunque aún no podré decirles nada. Tal vez y solo tal vez se acerque el final de mi sufrimiento.

POV de Mina

Mi nombre es Mina Aino, tengo 17 años, soy sailor venus desde que tenía 14 años. Mis mejores amigas son Amy, Rei y Lita, todas son sailors Scouts también. Llevo una vida feliz y tranquila desde los 15 años, ya que fue la ultima vez que apareció un enemigo. Puede que todo sea feliz pero a veces siento que falta algo, algo importante, algo que no debería faltar y mucho menos olvidar.

-"Chicos, a partir de hoy tendrán a una nueva compañera." Una hermosa chica de cabellos dorados como el oro entró a la habitación, era hermosa, parecía una diosa. Tenía ojos de diferentes colores, su ojo derecho era azul como el cielo y el izquierdo era plateado con destellos azules. Eran hermosos, pero parecían estar llenos de dolor y soledad. "Su nombre es Serena Tsukino. Por favor sean amigables con ella. Señorita Tsukino, puede sentarse al lado de la señorita Aino. Señorita Aino le encargo mostrarle la escuela a la Señorita Tsukino." Tsukino se sentó al lado mío en silencio. "Ahora pueden empezar a hacer los ejercicios de la página 153 con la persona que esté al lado de ustedes, se debe entregar en parejas." Al escuchar eso inmediatamente junté mi puesto con el de Tsukino sin pensarlo.

-"Hola Tsukino, mi nombre es Mina Aino." Saludé con alegría.

-"Yo… Hola Aino." Tartamudeó temblando levemente, está nerviosa.

-"¿Eres buena en calculo?" Pregunté con intención de calmarla y ella asintió.

-"¿Tienes el libro?" Preguntó con dificultad y yo le mostré el libro. "Son solo derivadas." Murmuró para ella misma para empezar a escribir las respuestas en su cuaderno. Nunca antes había visto a alguien respondiendo los ejercicios tan rápido, ni siquiera a Amy.

-"Estás muy nerviosa ¿Es por el cambio de escuela o por algo que hice? " Pregunté mientras la veía trabajar, al escuchar mi pregunta su expresión cambio de concentración a nerviosismo y pánico.

-"Lo siento. Yo solamente no he tenido mucho contacto humano en algún tiempo, vivo sola y solo iba a mi colegio a presentar pruebas." Dijo con nerviosismo mientras empezaba a escribir nuevamente.

-"¿Y tu familia?"

-"Mis padres y mi hermano menor murieron hace 6 años, no tengo más familia." Dijo sin emoción alguna.

-"¿Tienes amigos en Tokio?"

-"No estoy segura. Parecen haber olvidado mi existencia solo los veo pasar a mi lado como si fuera una desconocida. Extraño tanto la época en la que salíamos juntas." Murmuró con tristeza para seguir trabajando. Sentí una opresión en el pecho, era como si me hubieran tirado una cubeta con agua fría.

-"Lo siento."

Sin familia viva, sin amigas y vive sola, tan sola que se pone nerviosa con solo hablar con gente... ¿Por qué me siento de esta forma? Tengo unos fuertes deseos de abrazarla y llorar ¿Qué me sucede? Se ve tan frágil e indefensa y me hace sentir grandes deseos de protegerla y decirle: todo está bien, estoy aquí, perdóname por fallarte.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda? Yo también puedo trabajar." Dije con torpeza haciendo que me sonriera con timidez.

-"No es necesario, ya casi termino los ejercicios." Dijo cambiando de página para seguir solucionando los ejercicios. "Es más que suficiente tu compañía. Si quieres te puedo explicar el tema cuando termine, ¿Te parece?" Dijo con una sonrisa tímida. Sus ojos expresivos mostraban nostalgia, dolor y podía ver el miedo al rechazo.

-"Me parece una buena idea." En ese momento sonrió y siguió trabajando en silencio. "¿Cómo puedes hacerlo tan rápido" Dije viendo de reojo a Amy a quien parecía que se le dificultaba algún punto.

-"Hace mucho una amiga me explicó, una vez entendí me empezó a parecer fácil, además ahora trabajo en cosas de electrónica. Hago algunas cosas por encargo, creo sitios web y hago videojuegos desde hace 2 años, eso es lo que hago para sostenerme."

¿Ella misma tiene que ganar su dinero? Es impresionante y algo triste, se supone que la adolescencia es para disfrutar, no para tener que luchar por tener un techo para dormir o por poder comer. Yo no hubiera podido sobrevivir.

-"¿Tus padres no te dejaron dinero?"

-"Me sostuve con algo de dinero por un tiempo y cuando tuve la oportunidad empecé a trabajar. No quería acudir a orfanatos." Dijo sin dejar de escribir, escribió por unos minutos para luego sonreír con orgullo. "Ya terminé." Tomé las hojas y las vi con confusión, no entendía ni una sola parte. "Ahora cumpliendo con lo que te dije." Arrancó una hoja y sacó muchos colores, lápices y lapiceros. "¿Sabes que es derivar?" En ese momento empezó a explicarme todo lo relacionado con derivadas, me colocó formulas, escribió las palabras claves, ordenes conceptos y cosas que debí haber aprendido hace mucho tiempo y nunca supe. Era como si supiera que cosas entendía y qué no. Era imposible no entenderle. Todo fue tan claro... dudo que Amy hubiera explicado el tema tan bien como ella. "¿Entiendes ahora?" Preguntó con una gran sonrisa ahora, parecía muy feliz por haberme podido ayudar.

-"Con tu ayuda era imposible no hacerlo, Tsukino." Con mi respuesta sincera pude ver que sus ojos se llenaban de nostalgia y dolor.

-"Entonces creo que debemos entregar ahora el trabajo." Dijo levantándose para entregar los ejercicios y sonó el timbre del cambio de clase. Se volvió a sentar a mi lado en silencio. Pasaron las horas y finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo. Amy y Lita se acercaron a mí para el almuerzo, les dirigí una mirada señalando a Tsukino y ellas asintieron entendiendo lo que quería decir.

-"Tsukino, quieres que te muestre la escuela y almorzar con nosotras?" Pregunté con alegría y ella asintió viéndonos con algo de temor para luego sonreír levemente, la guiamos por la escuela rápidamente para poder almorzar en la azotea. Amy y yo traíamos el almuerzo que nos prepararon nuestras mamás, Lita traía su bento y uno extra por si alguien quería comer más, como siempre, y finalmente Tsukino tenía solo un sándwich de jamón y queso y una botella con agua. Lita vio su almuerzo con indignación y con una pequeña sonrisa acercó su bento extra a Tsukino, quien la miró con sorpresa.

-"¿Quieres comerlo? Yo siempre he preparado un bento extra porque me excedo cocinando."

POV de Lita

Después de darle un rápido tour a Tsukino para poder almorzar, nos sentamos y una vez sacamos nuestros almuerzos fijé mi mirada en la comida de Tsukino, un sándwich con una miserable rebanada de jamón y otra de queso. Eso es un sacrilegio, no debería ser considerado un almuerzo, tal vez un refrigerio pero no un almuerzo. Eso a duras penas tiene algo de proteínas y casi ninguna vitamina por el amor de dios. Tsukino merece comer algo mucho mejor de almuerzo. Un minuto, desde cuando me importa tanto lo que come un desconocido? No importa, tengo que darle mi bento extra, igual no es como si alguien se lo comiera, para empezar aun no comprendo yo misma el por qué lo hago sin darme cuenta, cuando cocino de un momento a otro termino con el extra. Es algo automático, se siente como si estuviera cocinando para alguien más que nunca aparece.

Abrí mi bento extra, el cual traía carne con curry, camarones fritos, arroz, ensalada y un par de rollos de sushi. Coloqué un par de palillos encima y lo acerqué lentamente a ella sobresaltándola, ahora me veía con sorpresa.

-"¿Quieres comerlo? Siempre he preparado un bento extra porque me excedo cocinando."

-"Pero yo estoy bien con mi almuerzo, no tienes que preocuparte." Dijo con nerviosismo.

-"Insisto. A cambio podrías decirme que tan seguido almuerzas eso y por qué." Con ese intercambio Tsukino inmediatamente guardó su sándwich y después de un rápido Itadakimasu empezó a comer lentamente disfrutando el sabor.

-"Está delicioso, hace años que no comía algo como esto."

-"¿Cuánto tiempo sería eso?"

-"6 años. Oh, no recordaba que esto supiera tan bien, incluso la ensalada está deliciosa." Por el amor de dios, por favor, díganme que ella lo dice por el sabor y no porque ella no haya comido algo diferente a sándwiches en 6 años.

-"¿Puedes responder mis preguntas, Tsukino?" Ella asintió alegremente mientras comía. "¿Por qué razón? ¿Por qué no te cocinas algo diferente? ¿Comes algo diferente?"

-"Desde la muerte de mis padres no almuerzo con nada diferente. Cada vez que intenté cocinar algo todo se terminaba quemando, así que me resigné y empecé a almorzar con sándwiches, a veces hago intentos pero terminan mal y no puedo darme el lujo de desperdiciar dinero de esa forma. Soy un desastre en la cocina. Gracias a los sándwiches he ahorrado mucho dinero. No es tan malo, cuando me aburro de los sándwiches de jamon y queso cambio a los sándwiches de atún o a los de mantequilla de maní y jalea." Dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

Realmente vivió a punta de sándwiches ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda hacerlo? Eso debe ser una tortura inhumana ¿Cómo ha podido sobrevivir y verse tan bien comiendo de esa forma? Bueno, ahora que la veo bien parece muy flaca y no parece precisamente que sea por ejercicio ni cualquier método saludable, su piel se ve ligeramente pálida y debe ser por eso que la vi con cansancio en clase, cabeceando. Esto es lo que debe llamarse malnutrición. Es extraño que teniendo ese tipo de alimentación tenga un cabello como ese, claro, a menos que antes hubiera incluso más brillante de lo que es ahora.

-"¿Y las vitaminas?"

-"Yo tomo jugo de naranja y algunas frutas a veces, también tomo leche, cuando decido salir están las malteadas y hamburguesas con papas. Es muy rico y barato, aunque no se puede comparar con esto, definitivamente eres la mejor chef que he conocido en toda mi vida." La forma en la que comía me hacía sentir una sensación de ya haber visto algo parecido.

Claro, piensa que comer porquerías cuenta como comer algo saludable, en vista de que no parece haber comido verduras me hace dudar de la variedad de frutas y verduras que come.

-"Yo te traeré el almuerzo todos los días."

-"¿Que?" Preguntó con sorpresa. "No es necesario, yo puedo preparar mi almuerzo tal y como he hecho hasta el momento." Dijo torpemente

-"No debes preocuparte. Nadie debería tener que almorzar sándwiches toda su vida." Me estremecí mientras la veía al solo pensarlo. Sigo sin saber cómo lo ha logrado. "Además como te digo, yo siempre he hecho el bento extra, el cual muchas veces se daña a menos que a Mina se le quede el almuerzo."

-"Muchas gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo." Tartamudeó.

-"Me estarías haciendo un gran favor."

-"Al menos puedo darte dinero a cambio del almuerzo?"

-"No es necesario, mi padre me envía mucho dinero desde el extranjero."

-"Actualmente tengo un trabajo bueno así que puedo pagar."

-"¿Trabajas?" Pregunté con sorpresa. Ella simplemente sonrió con timidez y asintió. No puedo creerlo, debe trabajar para ganarse la vida y tan solo tiene mi edad. "Eso no me importa, aun así te daré el almuerzo gratis." Dije con una sonrisa hasta finalmente hacer que se rindiera.

Por alguna razón no puedo evitar sentir como si hubiera recuperado algo que hubiera perdido hace mucho tiempo ¿Por qué es eso? Además de sentir dolor en mi pecho y culpa que carcome mi alma. Quiero agradecerle y disculparme por no estar con ella. Quiero llorar en sus brazos por el amor de dios.

-"Gracias, Kino." Dijo con sinceridad, también podía ver nostalgia en sus ojos para luego murmurar algo que no pude escuchar.

POV de Amy

-"Lo siento por tardar tanto en recuperarlas, lo lamento. Las extrañé tanto." Murmuró con tristeza Tsukino, y aparentemente yo fui la única que la escuchó. No pregunté nada. Simplemente sentí el deseo de decirle: No te culpes, hiciste lo que pudiste, lo siento por dejarte sola de nuevo.

En ese momento sucedió algo que me impresionó, la alerta de ataques youma de mi comunicador sonó llamando la atención de las demás. Nos miramos con pánico para luego ver a Tsukino quien parecía estar ignorándonos. Oh, esta es la primera vez que tenemos que saltar clases por atender una batalla ¿Por qué tienen que volver los problemas? Han pasado solo 2 años de paz.

-"Tsukino, tenemos que irnos." Dije con nerviosismo.

-"No se preocupen, tomaré apuntes por ustedes." Dijo amablemente.

-"Sigue historia y ciencias sociales así que no es necesario." Agregó Lita y Tsukino asintió. Nos despedimos y salimos del colegio tan rápido como pudimos.

-"Está en el parque número 10." Dije mientras empezábamos a correr hacia un callejón conocido donde podíamos transformarnos sin ser vistas. Una vez transformadas corrimos hasta el parque numero 10 viendo en el camino a un grupo de gente huyendo con pánico, lo cual son hizo acelerar nuestro ritmo, al llegar nos fijamos en unas personas en el piso y un hombre extraño.

El hombre vestía una armadura negra con diseños extraños y un yelmo que ocultaba gran parte de su cara, había llamas azules que salían su vestimenta y sostenía en sus manos una espada de unos 2 metros.

-"Brillo, necesito su brillo." Dijo clavando su espada en el pecho de una chica haciendo que saliera de la chica su corazón puro para luego quitarle una punta y metérsela en la boca.

Por obvias razones empezamos a lanzar todos los ataques que sabíamos intentando alejarlo de la chica, parecía inmune a todo lo que hacíamos, pero no podíamos acercarnos por su espada, pronto llegaron Rei, Haruka y las demás, les avisamos que no se acercaran a él porque su espada podía sacar corazones puros y empezaron a atacar con nosotras. Para nuestra infortuna no parecía afectarle nada, pronto tomó su corazón causando que se oscureciera.

-"Detente." Dijo una voz fría que resonó por todo el lugar, la voz me parecía conocida causando que el hombre soltara el corazón puro, ahora con un brillo negro. De la nada apareció una figura alada.

Era una mujer con cabello dorado largo con dangos, sus con unos mechones plateados, sus alas de ángel eran blancas como la nieve más pura; vestía un traje de sailor extraño, su falda era blanca y más corta con un diseño dorado en el borde. Tenía una capa plateada detrás de sus alas, haciendo contraste con sus alas y su cabello dorado. Su blusa blanca con adornos grises y el cuello de su camisa era negro con líneas doradas, un moño plateado de puntas doradas; las mangas de la camisa eran largas como las de un traje de miko con los bordes dorados. En la frente de aquella sailor había una luna creciente dorada con una estrella plateada en su centro. El único color diferente a blanco, dorado y plateado eran sus ojos peculiares, uno azul y otro rojo como la sangre.

Me estremecí al ver su ojo azul, parecía estar lleno de tristeza y melancolía, era tanta la soledad que parecía gritar: _estoy sola;_ por otra parte su ojo rojo era opaco y sin brillo alguno, no denotaba emoción alguna, era frío y calculador, sentí en ese momento como si le hubiera fallado a alguien importante.

-"Abominación de caos. Definitivamente un ser corrompido por uno de los fragmentos de caos que se propagaron hace 7 años ¿Por qué quieres sus corazones? ¿Hay más como tú?" Preguntó con tranquilidad.

-"Mi nombre es caballero negro. Y mi tribu y yo queremos corazones porque son deliciosos, tan brillantes." En ese momento no pude evitar estremecerme mientras aquella sailor desconocida hizo aparecer un báculo igual de alto que ella, el báculo tenía una luna creciente con una estrella.

-"Tu destino es desaparecer. Llanto de agonía." Dijo golpeando el piso con su cetro y un circulo dorado se formó alrededor del caballero, el cual empezó a gritar de la forma más horrible existente, era como si lo estuvieran torturando. Después de algunos segundos cayó al piso y empezó a vomitar un líquido negro con rojo, ligeramente similar a la sangre.

-"Piedad." Dijo con dificultad sin dejar de retorcerse en el piso. "Por lo que más quieras, detente." La mujer alada caminó hacia el círculo para entrar a su interior causando que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas para luego tocar la frente del monstruo.

-"Deseo de asesinar y destruir todo lo que está a tu alrededor. Has destruido sueños y familias sin contemplación ni remordimiento. Has violado doncellas de tu propia tribu monstruosa y sientes placer al corromper y destruir corazones puros. La basura como tú se retorcerá hasta la muerte en la agonía de la justicia." Dijo con frialdad mientras su ojo rojo brillaba con fuerza. Tomó la espada del monstruo y la enterró en su pecho causando la salida de su propio corazón puro, el cual era pequeño, demasiado pequeño y negro para arrancar una punta sin contemplación para dejar la espada al lado del cuerpo del monstruo y salir del círculo. "La piedad no fue concedida. Agonía hasta la muerte." Los gritos aumentaron, el piso se llenó de sangre y su corazón puro empezó a desmoronarse dejando solo un aura negra como la noche. "Que el caos sea erradicado perpetuamente por la agonía que ha causado. Agonía de la purificación." En ese momento un rayo de luz llenó aquel lugar. Cuando la luz desapareció. "Eliminación completa, la justicia fue concedida."

Tomó el trozo de corazón puro que le arrebató al caballero y tomó el corazón puro de la chica haciendo que volviera a tener un brillo blanco y arrancó una de sus plumas. Colocó su pluma sobre el fragmento negro de corazón puro haciéndolo parecer un fragmento normal y lo colocó en el corazón puro que se encontraba en su otra mano.

-"Todos los recuerdos de ese pedazo fueron eliminados y ahora forma parte del tuyo. Puede que no sea el mismo pero puedes hacer nuevos recuerdos con él, eso es mucho mejor que un corazón incompleto." Dijo con tristeza metiendo en el interior de la muchacha el corazón puro para luego dar una vuelta para vernos a nosotras, quienes nos habíamos acercado más a la escena desde que llegó.

-"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó sailor Uranus de forma amenazante, ganando una mirada melancólica de la guerrera.

-"¿Quieren saber quién soy? Soy guerrera que vive en la soledad soportando el dolor del mundo, aquella que cumple los pedidos del destino y agradece a la eternidad. Soy una sailor nacida del sufrimiento y la soledad, tengo muchos nombres y a la vez ninguno. El destino me llama sailor de la justicia, la oscuridad su sailor de la miseria, el universo sailor de la esperanza, el cosmos sailor del orden y la luz. Yo por mi parte me llamo a mí misma sailor Agony, por ser capaz de comprender lo que es realmente el sufrir. Soy la sailor de la soledad y agonía."

Sentí una pulsada de dolor en mi corazón ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda decir algo así? Es tan… triste, pero es una desconocida ¿Por qué siento estos deseos de llorar?

-"¿Eres aliada o enemiga?" Preguntó Rei con dificultad.

-"No soy enemiga, tampoco estoy destinada a ser llamada aliada por ustedes. Yo solo las acompañaré y ayudaré si necesitan ayuda." Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa triste antes de emprender el vuelo con sus alas blancas de ángel.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo Rei con molestia ante la respuesta que recibió. Después de eso fuimos a una reunión improvisada en el templo de Rei, la reunión fue corta por la ausencia de información. Luna y Artemis prometieron investigarlo, Setsuna se dirigió a las puertas del tiempo buscando anormalidades, Haruka y Michiru fueron a buscar respuestas y tuvimos que partir para que Rei pudiera pedir respuestas al fuego.

Yo no pude dejar de pensar en las chicas de cabello dorado que conocí hoy y por alguna extraña razón ansiaba llegar a clase para ver de nuevo a Tsukino.


	2. Misterios por resolver

Capítulo 2: Misterios por resolver

POV de Rei

Desde la aparición de aquella nueva y poderosa sailor ayer, sin duda alguna todas nosotras estamos confundidas, ni siquiera Setsuna sabía algo del tema y después de la corta reunion que tuvimos después de la pelea seguimos en las mismas condiciones. Lo único que sabemos es que tenemos que buscar información por nuestros medios. Un enemigo nuevo, una sailor nueva…

Desearía que la respuesta a mis preguntas llegara al templo, eso sin duda alguna sería mucho más fácil para mi salud mental.

Mientras alimentaba a Fobos y Deimos miré esperando a una visitante habitual del templo, una chica de belleza única de cabellos dorados llegó al igual que todos los días, hace una semana hablé con ella, se presentó como Serena Tsukino. Siempre que llega no puedo evitar mirarla. Ella siempre me ha parecido una chica misteriosa que guarda en su interior un gran dolor.

-"Hino, buenos días." Saludó con una pequeña sonrisa adolorida. Parecía tan pálida y débil esta mañana que sentía un deseo extraño de regañarla por salir de su casa y obligarla a descansar en mi casa para cuidarla hasta que mejore.

-"Buenos días, Tsukino. ¿Se encuentras bien?" Pregunté con preocupación.

Su aura normalmente muestra una cantidad igual de luz y oscuridad, nada malicioso solo demasiado dolor y soledad como para ser contenidos en su luz, eso es su oscuridad; pero hoy parece haber más oscuridad. El dolor y tristeza que hacen imposible el balance. Su ojo azul parecía tener destellos plateados.

-"No es nada que no pueda curar algo de tiempo en el templo." Contestó con timidez.

Ella siempre parece ser demasiado en torno a la gente, eso es una cosa que nunca me ha parecido bien con ella; es tan reservada, solitaria y con una carga demasiado grande para una sola persona. Siempre siento una opresión en el pecho cuando pienso en ella.

La vi rezar en silencio, arrodillada en el piso por dificultad para mantenerse de pie para luego despedirse. Me acerqué al lugar donde se encontraba rezando y vi unas gotas de sangre. Corrí con preocupación para ver si veía a Tsukino pero ya había desaparecido.

-"Serena tonta." Murmuré para mí misma sin entender la razón por la que lo dije.

 _Recuérdala, no puedes olvidarla, nunca debiste hacerlo_. Dijo una voz igual a la mía en tono de reproche ¿Qué significado tiene esto? Yo no he olvidado nada.

 _La olvidaste, olvidaste a la persona a la que nunca debiste haber olvidado._

-"Yo no he olvidado a nadie." Dije con molestia intentando defenderme. "Tal vez deba ir a meditar para aclarar mi mente."

POV de Amy

Cuando terminó la clase de gimnasia me dirigí al vestidor para colocarme nuevamente mi uniforme, como siempre me quedé esperando a Lita y Mina, quienes siempre se quedan hablando con la profesora de gimnasia. Mientras esperaba vi algo que captó mi atención, vi unas vendas ensangrentadas escondidas debajo de los casilleros donde guardamos nuestras cosas, también noté unas manchas de sangre en el piso y la silla, además de un par de plumas blancas como la nieve.

En ese momento una imagen confusa vino a mi mente

* * *

 _Una chica de cabello dorado abrazaba a Setsuna, los gritos inundaron la habitación mientras las alas en su espalda empezaban a perder sus plumas y piel. La sangre empezó a esparcirse por la habitación mientras observaba con horror el sufrimiento de ese bello ángel en los brazos de Setsuna._

 _Michiru quien por alguna razón se encontraba al lado mío tapó su boca y corrió al inodoro para vomitar mientras yo luchaba por dejar de temblar y evitar vaciar mis estomago ante la escena, mientras los músculos de sus alas empezaban a destrozarse. Había tanta sangre en el piso que no podía soportarlo, al igual que Michiru, vomité mientras Setsuna abrazaba con fuerza a aquel ángel que no dejaba de llorar y gritar._

 _-"Las traje aquí para que ayudaran a su princesa, a menos que quieran que se desangre ayuden. Sean fuertes por ella." Gritó la guerrera del tiempo con enojo haciéndonos reaccionar._

 _Cuando dirigimos nuestra mirada a la chica de cabellos dorados vimos su espalda con dos grandes agujeros donde antes se encontraban sus alas, músculos sin piel protegiéndolos y la sangre seguía cayendo de las heridas, había un charco de sangre y los cabellos dorados de la chica estaban manchados de sangre al igual que su ropa y el trozo de tela alrededor de su torso que parecía haber sido una blusa._

* * *

Poco después de esas imágenes me encontraba temblando y con nauseas, caminé al baño para intentar calmarme y juagar mi cara con agua ¿Qué fue eso que vi? ¿Por qué ese ángel se encontraba sufriendo de esa forma?

¡Oh, dios mío! Esta reacción al ver esos vendajes se parece a la reacción de una persona con síndrome de estrés postraumático; Los vendajes fueron los detonantes y mi recuerdo traumático es el de un ángel sufriendo. Se siente tan real… tal vez pasó realmente. Sí, estoy segura de que sucedió.

Esto debe estar relacionado con mi sentimiento de vacío y ansiedad. Sé que es real.

Ahora tengo un misterio entre mis manos:

Una princesa, Setsuna en el recuerdo la llamó nuestra princesa. Ella existe, estoy segura de ello, sentía que la conocía, sé que la conocía y fue importante para mí. Debe estar relacionada con Sailor Agony por sus hermosas alas blancas, si a Sailor Agony le pasa exactamente lo mismo cuando pierde sus alas. Tengo que descubrir su identidad y la de la princesa, **nuestra princesa.**

La siguiente cuestión para solucionar es: ¿Por qué no puedo recordarla? Todas la conocíamos y de un momento a otro desapareció y la olvidamos.

Hay otro problema asociado a este misterio, mis recuerdos de las batallas contra el Negaverso y las demás son borrosas, solo recuerdo el hecho de que las ganamos pero no logro saber cómo los derrotamos. Algo me dice que la princesa está relacionada.

Saqué una bolsa plástica de mi bolso y en ella guardé las plumas y el vendaje. Usaré mi computadora para saber a quién pertenece la sangre.

-"Amy, ¿Estás ahí?" Preguntó Lita sorprendiéndome.

-"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

-"Se acerca la semana del deporte y la profesora dijo que debo hacer una demostración." Dijo con tranquilidad.

-"¿Y Mina?" Pregunté al no ver a nadie más en la habitación.

-"Aparentemente se fue con Tsukino, quien no se sentía bien. Dejó una nota en mi casillero después de tomar el bento que preparé para Tsukino. Eso significa que comeremos solas hoy."

-"Si, eso parece."

¿Tsukino se encuentra herida? ¿Por qué Mina decidió faltar a clases con Tsukino a pesar de haberla conocido solo ayer? Conozco a Mina lo suficiente como para saber que no toma esa clase de confianza tan rápido con la gente, todas nosotras aprendimos a ser más cautelosas por nuestros trabajos como sailors. Aunque realmente no la culpo, desde que conocí a Tsukino siento que la conozco.

¿Quién es realmente Tsukino? ¿Está relacionada de alguna forma con Sailor Agony o la princesa?

POV de Rei

Cuando llegué al templo empecé a meditar sobre los sucesos recientes y pedí al fuego sagrado sobre Tsukino y la enigmática sailor que apareció anoche. Al hacerlo tuve una visión.

* * *

Tsukino en un charco de sangre y cabello recogido en dos dangos, sentada en un charco de sangre mientras la oscuridad la cubría y sus ojos azules cambiaban a un color plateado. Unos youmas se acercaron a ella, la rodearon.

-"Deténganse ahora." Gritó con histeria mientras la oscuridad la rodeaba por completo para usar una tenue y débil energía positiva para crear una caja a la cual volaron unos fragmentos de muchos colores y hacerla desaparecer. Dirigió su mirada vacía hacia los monstruos, su energía negativa empezó a crecer peligrosamente y en cuestión de segundos el odio y los deseos de venganza aparecieron en ella mientras temblaba con furia. "Van a sufrir."

Unos velos negros la rodearon y sus ojos grises cambiaron a un color rojo como la sangre que la rodeaba. Su vestuario era el de una sailor, tenía una falda corta negra con bordes plateados, una blusa gris clara, cuello negro con franjas plateadas, un moño rojas carmesí, mangas largas acampanas transparentes parecidas a las de un kimono de sacerdotisa, botas plateadas y una capa negra como la noche. Había una estrella plateada en su frente y una luna invertida negra.

-"¿Por qué me las arrebataron?" Vociferó con enojo mientras una espada negra se materializaba en sus manos y empezó a atacar de forma salvaje dejando una montaña de cadáveres en el piso. Los asesinó a cada uno de ellos sin compasión o dificultad, la energía negativa que la rodeaba era fuerte, demasiado fuerte.

"Sé que estás ahí maldito infeliz, escúchame. La sailor de la oscuridad y la ruina ha nacido, mi nombre es Sailor Darkness y seré tu verdugo. Cuando te encuentre te asesinaré. Te arrepentirás de haberme arrebatado a mis amadas hermanas."

Se escuchó una risa estridente alrededor del lugar y la rubia se des-transformó para caminar sin rumbo alguno hacia la oscuridad con la promesa de vengar a los caidos. Después de una pequeña pausa escuché un llanto.

"Rei, me mentiste de nuevo, dijiste que no morirías ¿Por qué se sacrificaron por mí? Les dije que huyeran, se los ordené para salvarlas pero prefirieron salvarme ¿Por qué? ¿No ven que ahora no tengo a nadie a mi lado? No tengo sueños ni a nadie a quien amar, solo tengo a la oscuridad que me rodea."

* * *

Cuando la visión terminó desperté me encontraba llorando, mis manos no dejaban de temblar. Esa fue una imagen del pasado, es por eso que fue tan clara. No puedo creer que no la recuerde.

¿Qué demonios sucedió?

¿Por qué me afecta tanto?

 _Rei, me mentiste de nuevo, dijiste que no morirías ¿Por qué se sacrificaron por mí? Les dije que huyeran, se los ordené para salvarlas pero prefirieron salvarme ¿Por qué? ¿No ven que ahora no tengo_ _a nadie a mi lado? No tengo sueños ni a nadie a quien amar, solo tengo a la oscuridad que me rodea_

¿Por qué esas palabras me afectan tanto?

Ella fue importante para mí, por esa razón me sacrifiqué por ella.

-"Serena, perdóname, somos un fracaso como guardianas y amigas." Dije golpeando el piso con fuerza.

Un minuto, esos fragmentos tienen que ver con el hecho de que no la recordemos y con nuestras muertes? ¿Como es que volvimos a la vida?

¿Serena, quien fuiste en mi vida? ¿Me recuerdas? No, no creo que me recuerde, de lo contrario hubiera empezado a hablar conmigo antes. Esa chica no sería tan reservada conmigo si me conociera, de eso estoy segura.

Tengo que averiguar lo que sucedió.

-"Rei, ya llegamos." Dijo Lita.

-"Bienvenidas." Dije viendo solamente a Amy y Lita. "¿Y Mina?"

-"Faltó a clases con una compañera nueva que se sentía enferma." Respondió Lita.

-"Esa chica jamás piensa antes de actuar, es una irresponsable." Me quejé.

-"Tsukino parecía enferma, ella hizo lo correcto al ayudarla." Comentó Amy.

Tsukino… se refieren a Serena Tsukino?

Las interrogué todo lo que pude para sacar información sobre la rubia misteriosa obteniendo que es huérfana, sin amigos, trabaja posiblemente para ganarse la vida.

POV de Setsuna

Han pasado ya unos 2 años desde la aparición del ultimo enemigo, con la paz reciente he empezado a trabajar como diseñadora mientras cuido de Hotaru. Sigo con mis deberes de guardiana del tiempo, patrullo cada día los pasadizos del tiempo al menos un par de hora. En estos momentos me encuentro haciendo una de mis patrullas pero esta vez a diferencia de mis patrullas anteriores noté algo extraño, el pasillo lucía mucho más angosto, las veces anteriores lo omití debido a que normalmente no caminaba por esta zona y cuando lo hacía siempre tenía que hacer algo más como ir por Hotaru, terminar un diseño o simplemente leyendo una novela mientras camino para pasar el rato. Caminé hacia la pared para tocarla, la atravesé con mi mano y pude ver un corredor distinto que iba en una dirección opuesta, un corredor bloqueado por numerosas cadenas y un letrero grande en esa dirección.

 _El destino clausuró esta área debido a la falta recursos para la creación de Tokio de cristal y ha dado a la Sailor del equilibrio el permiso para la creación de un mundo donde este pueda ser creado. La agonía será la guía para el orden y la paz en el universo._

Examiné las paredes del pasillo y en la pared el año en el que fue creado este nuevo mundo.

-"Una línea de tiempo alterna creada a partir de algunos años en el futuro y establecida hace 2 años en este mundo, llevamos 2 años viviendo en una línea alterna y no lo noté. He tomado muy a la ligera mi deber como guardiana del tiempo." Suspiré con cansancio. "Debo informarle a las demás." Dirigí mi mirada al pasadizo bloqueado estremeciéndome ante lo que pudo haberle pasado a esa línea de tiempo. "Solo les diré que noté una perturbación del tiempo, no debo decirles sobre esto, no aun."

Esta es la segunda vez que ocurre algo parecido.

Algo me dice que Sailor Agony creó esta ilusión para ocultar esto.

Melancólica, poderosa y enigmática, incluso el Destino parece apoyarla. No es nuestro enemigo, de lo contrario dudo que que tendría el apoyo del Universo.

No creo que sea solo una ilusión, sailor Agony parece ser la clase de sailor experimentada y paranoica que monitorearía cualquier anomalía en su ilusión, posiblemente me está observando en este momento.

-"Parece que tengo un misterio que desentrañar, Sailor Agony, sé que me estas escuchando. Sé que pusiste una ilusión y estoy un 90% segura de que no te bastó con esto, ahora sabes que lo descubrí". Dije con calma. "Quiero que sepas que no descansaré hasta saber el misterio que rodea tu existencia y este pasadizo sellado. Eres un enigma que voy a resolver yo sola".

En respuesta a mis palabras escuché una risa suave y libre de malicia en todo el lugar, casi sonaba como si la misteriosa sailor hubiera aceptado mi reto. No pude evitar sonreír para mí misma por alguna razón. Hay algo familiar en esa Sailor que me produce una extraña sensación de paz y melancolía.


	3. Herida y recuerdos

Capítulo 3

POV de Serena

Volé hasta mi casa poco después de mi encuentro con las chicas, es tan bueno tenerlas de vuelta. Sin ellas me sentía tan sola en el mundo, tan triste y vacía, ahora a pesar de sentirlo esos sentimientos no son tan fuertes; tenerlas a mi lado alivia el dolor. Ellas son mi luz, aquella luz que había perdido hace tanto tiempo.

Caminé directamente el baño y me des transformé en la ducha. Fui ahí cuando el dolor empezó mientras las plumas empezaron a volar por toda la habitación y la sangre empezó a fluir mientras yo mordía un trozo que pertenecía a mi camisa del colegio para contener mi dolor mientras me retorcía. Me esforcé para permanecer despierta, pero no pude lograrlo, al igual que todas las veces mi fuerza se esfumó. Me quedé dormida, aunque la tranquilidad no duró mucho porque al igual que todas las noches las pesadillas llegaron.

Nuevamente los recuerdos rodaron por mi mente para atormentarme. Podía sentirlo nuevamente, la sangre, las muertes, la soledad y la miseria. Hubo una época lejana en la cual yo era capaz de dormir con tranquilidad, tener sueños hermosos y deseaba pasar días enteros durmiendo, ahora no puedo recordar cómo se sentía eso.

Me levanté con dificultad para ver mi ubicación, me encontraba en el piso de mi baño cubierta de sangre, tomé una ducha para remover la sangre seca de mi cuerpo teniendo cuidado de que no cayera mucha agua en mi espalda. Desinfecté mis heridas con dificultad por su ubicación y me coloqué el uniforme de la escuela, a pesar de que no deba ir por mi estado eso es lo que deseo hacer. Ahora que puedo estar al lado de mis seres queridos nada ni nadie me detendrá.

Saqué de la alacena mi desayuno nutritivo de hoy: Suplementos de calcio, vitaminas del complejo B, ácido fólico, vitamina C y vitamina K. Todo en numerosas pastillas de muchos colores y formas, junto a una manotada de nueces y un vaso con leche.

Una vez terminé el nutritivo desayuno que me ayudaría con mi pérdida de sangre llené de agua un termo y llevé al baño un balde, una bandeja con limón. Caí en el camino debido a un mareo, el resultado no fue muy bueno, en mi búsqueda por evitar la caída en algún momento terminó el cuchillo enterrado en mi pierna izquierda, más específicamente en la mitad de mi muslo. Era una herida que iba de la mitad hasta la parte inferior de mi muslo, poco antes de mi rodilla. Rápidamente limpie mi herida quitando con cuidado el cuchillo, una vez afuera usé la manga de mi uniforme para presionar la herida mientras empezaba a colocar el vendaje para evitar perder mucha sangre en el proceso.

-"Parece que estaré tomando líquido todo el día." Dije para mí misma mientras observaba la sangre en mis manos. Finalmente cuando terminé de atender la nueva herida, procedí a cambiarme e ir al templo para ver a Rei, aún falta algún tiempo antes de que empiecen las clases así que puedo darme el capricho de ver a una vieja amiga, tal y como he hecho estos últimos 2 años.

Tan pronto como llegué pude ver a mi sacerdotisa favorita alimentando a sus cuervos, Fobos y Deimos. Yo solía alimentarlos después de la muerte de Rei, lamentablemente murieron con el caos que se armó por el nuevo enemigo. Los enteré en el mismo lugar que a Luna y Artemis.

-"Hino, buenos días". Dije con una pequeña sonrisa, suprimiendo mi deseo de gemir y quejarme por culpa del cansancio, dolor, mareo y pérdida de sangre.

Si bien sé que no es bueno que salga en estas condiciones, esto es mejor que estar confinada en un apartamento vacío. Ahora que tengo la oportunidad de estar al lado de ellas, no desperdiciaré mi tiempo en ese apartamento.

-"Buenos días, Tsukino. ¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó con preocupación. Por su expresión por un minuto recordé a Rei en modo sobre protector nivel 1, como cuando fue el desastre contra sailor galaxia y empezaron a seguirme a todas partes pero con una mezcla de la Rei que me ayudó con mi depresión después de la muerte de mis padres. Voz baja y preocupada viéndome como si fuera a romperme en cualquier segundo.

-"No es nada que no pueda curar algo de tiempo en el templo". Contestó con timidez.

Me alejé con nerviosismo para evitar que me viera demasiado, Rei siempre ha tenido una buena intuición, es mejor ser algo cautelosa para que no sospeche de mi identidad como sailor. Me dirigí hacia el lugar donde siempre he fingido rezar y me arrodillé en el piso por cansancio para fingir rezar mientras veía a Rei de reojo.

Hablé con ella ayer, soy oficialmente una conocida de Rei, tomaré las cosas con calma e intentaré hablar con ella más y convertirme en su amiga de nuevo. En algún momento noté un líquido escurriendo por mi rodilla. Tengo que tratar mi herida así que debo irme rápido.

Me despedí de Rei tan rápido como pude y salí casi corriendo hasta un parque cercano donde limpie con un pañuelo la sangre y fortalecí mi vendaje. Estaba cansada así que decidí ir a la escuela para ver si podía descansar un poco, acostada en la mesa hasta que llegue el profesor.

POV de Mina

No pude dormir bien pensando en el nuevo enemigo que apareció y en aquella sailor súper poderosa, quien eliminó al enemigo sin el menor esfuerzo. Mientras me dirigía hacia la escuela corriendo no podía dejar de pensar en aquella sailor y al llegar al salón pude ver a las chicas, quienes tampoco parecían haber dormido bien y a Tsukino quien dormía en su escritorio. Su cabello dorado suelto caía como una cascada sobre su cuerpo, escondiendo su cara entre aquellos hermosos hilos dorados.

Saludé torpemente a Amy y Lita mientras la veía, parecía toda una diosa, Amy y Lita parecían compartir mi pensamiento por la forma en que la veían. El profesor llegó al salón y desperté a Tsukino para evitar que se metiera en problemas. Por alguna razón, Tsukino me parece demasiado frágil y sentía deseos de sacarla del salón, ir a la azotea y preguntarle lo que le sucedía; pero como siempre terminé dándome cuenta de que apenas la conocí hace poco y sería algo extraño hacerlo. Ni siquiera sé si me considera su amiga o una chica extraña que la molesta todo el tiempo.

Tsukino parecía tan adolorida y cansada que me arrepentí de haberla despertado. Las clases pasaron y la Tsukino solo veía el infinito hasta que finalmente llegó la clase de gimnasia. Tsukino me dio una sonrisa falsa e intentó fingir alegría, la guiamos hasta el vestuario, aún era algo tímida alrededor de nosotras pero parecía disfrutar nuestra compañía. Nos cambiamos en el vestuario mientras Tsukino de alguna forma logró colarse a la oficina de la profesora de gimnasia y cambiarse. Definitivamente es demasiado tímida. No entiendo que puede ocultar, todas somos mujeres.

Durante la clase de gimnasia todo estuvo bastante bien, Tsukino parecía tan atlética y ágil como Lita y yo, lo cual era sorprendente, lo único malo es que era algo torpe y despistada, después de correr alrededor de la cancha tropezó con una pequeña roca que había en el piso. Habíamos terminado casi al mismo tiempo así que pude ayudarle a levantarse.

Tsukino parecía nerviosa por alguna razón y poco después pidió a la profesora de retirarse, la profesora le concedió el permiso debido a lo bien que lo había hecho en la clase y Serena empezó a correr hacia los vestuarios. Le dije a la profesora que iba a irme también y a ella no le importó, soy una de sus estudiantes favoritas después de todo. Yo seguí a la Tsukino por instinto, algo en mi interior decía que algo estaba mal con ella y debía ayudarla. Silenciosamente abrí la puerta para ver a la Tsukino lamentarse mientras buscaba algo.

-"Maldita sea, por qué la profesora tuvo que llevarse la llave? No importa, parece que tendré que tratar mi herida aquí." Se quitó la camisa de manga larga que traía dejando ver unas bandas alrededor de su cuerpo, estaban manchadas en su espalda por un líquido rojo que era sin lugar a dudas sangre.

Se quitó las vendas con dificultad dejando ver en su espalda dos heridas del mismo tamaño, cada una era un poco más grande que mi mano, parecía que le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de piel, además de piel morada y sangre que cubrían su espalda.

Casi vomito al ver aquellas heridas en el cuerpo de la Tsukino, era tan cruel y doloroso verla sufrir. La Tsukino sacó una botella de su bolso, la abrió y la tomó con la mano derecha para luego tomar con la mano izquierda la camisa que se había quitado hace solo unos segundos para morderla antes de empezar a verter el líquido de la botella en su espalda.

Se retorcía del dolor mientras mordía la camisa con fuerza para evitar gritar. Lloraba en silencio antes de dejar la botella al lado de ella, se encontraba temblando. Ella me necesitaba, definitivamente me necesitaba, yo no podría perdonarme el permanecer viéndola sufrir, no a ella. Yo no podía soportarlo por más tiempo, salí de mi escondite llorando y la abracé, evitando tocar su herida. Ella parecía estar en shock pero de un momento a otro empezó a temblar aún más y me abrazó para llorar desconsoladamente.

-"Lo siento, Serena". Por alguna razón lo dije, cedí ante los impulsos que sentía.

-"Mina, te extrañé". Al escuchar esas palabras me estremecí. La conocía, eso tiene sentido y ella también me conoce.

-"Serena". Repetí su nombre causando un dolor en mi pecho y miles de imágenes inundaron mi mente. "No puede ser, realmente te conocí"- Los recuerdos empezaron a golpearme fuertemente causándome un fuerte dolor en mi corazón, lo único que podía hacer era abrazar a mi princesa con fuerza intentando aliviar mi dolor. "Serena". ¿Cómo pude olvidarla a ella? La dejé sola, completamente sola en este mundo cruel. Lo recuerdo, todos morimos cuando teníamos 17, poco después el cumpleaños de mi princesa ¿Cómo es posible que en este momento tenga solo 17? Recuerdo a mi princesa llorar por nosotras en aquel charco de sangre y aquel enemigo nuevo, nos habíamos sacrificado por ella nuevamente.

Recuerdo

* * *

 _La familia de Serena había muerto hace poco en un accidente de tránsito el día de su cumpleaños, la habíamos llevado a la playa para intentar alegrarla un poco, la depresión en la que se encontraba era demasiado fuerte. Nos enteramos de la muerte de Darien en una masacre que hubo en USA hace solo unos días, así que lo ocultamos de ella para evitar su sufrimiento, no merecía sufrir más, queríamos decírselo después cuando se hubiera recuperado solo un poco. Habíamos logrado que sonriera y nos agradeciera en muchas ocasiones, se estaba recuperando._

 _Ella había insistido en salir para comprarnos unos regalos por todo lo que habíamos hecho por ella, la habíamos dejado sola para eso pero cuando llegó algo pasó. Un campo de energía la rodeó, no podía salir de él y aparecieron unos monstruos extraños que empezaron a atacarnos, nosotros los mantuvimos lejos de Serena por algún tiempo, pero eran más fuertes que nosotras._

 _-"Por lo que más quieran deténganse, escapen, no puedo verlas morir de esta forma". La ignoramos, nos centramos en pelear y protegerla a ella, nuestra amada princesa, amiga y hermana, la luz de nuestras vidas. Recuerdo ser golpeado y una espada atravesar mi estómago._

 _-"Sailor Moon, los maté a todos, a tu familia y a tu novio, incluso a tus sailors ¿Eres capaz de odiar ahora?" Dijo una voz cruel que me hizo temer por mi princesa._

 _Lo último que recuerdo fue una fuerte luz destruir el campo de fuerza en el que se encontraba atrapada Serena. Mi princesa se encontraba gritando histéricamente._

 _-"Chicas, por favor resistan, son lo único que me queda."_

 _Caí al piso, solo podía ver un charco rojo, las demás se encontraban a mi lado, sus cuerpos yacían inertes en el piso._

 _-"Borraré su existencia de este mundo al igual que lo hice con tu familia y el príncipe de la tierra. La princesa de la luna sufrirá, su pureza que es su signo de poder se marchitará para que mi reinado de caos y miseria florezca." En ese momento sentí un fuerte dolor, se sentía aun peor que la vez que galaxia nos sacó nuestras semillas estelares._

 _Lo último que vi fue a Serena caer de rodillas en el charco de sangre en el que nos encontrábamos y llorar de forma desgarradora._

* * *

Fin del recuerdo

Yo no podía respirar, era como si me estuviera ahogando.

-"Mina, estas hiperventilando. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala". Yo seguí las indicaciones de mi princesa hasta finalmente tranquilizarme. "No se suponía que lo recordaras ahora, tal vez es otro regalo del destino. Tus recuerdos iban a ser desbloqueados en unas semanas." Sus brazos me apretaban con tanta fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier segundo. "Te extrañé más de lo que puedes imaginar, Mina."

Ya lo recuerdo. Yo morí ahí y Serena quedó sola.

No entiendo, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

¿Serena nuevamente me salvó?

-"¿Qué sucedió, Serena? Yo solo recuerdo haber muerto y de un momento a otro estoy viva de nuevo y no puedo recordarte". En ese momento recordé la herida de su espalda. "Tu espalda, debo tratar la herida".

-"No es necesario". Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Princesa, como guardiana tengo derecho a hacer lo necesario para su seguridad. Sin duda alguna eres una digna princesa de la luna si estás fantaseando tanto como para ignorar tus herida". Dije a modo de broma haciendo que riera levemente. Tomé la botella que estaba a solos unos centímetros de Serena y leí lo que decía. "¿Agua oxigenada? ¿Estás loca o simplemente masoquista?"

-"Era eso o agua caliente con sal o limón". Dijo con calma haciéndome estremecer. "Cualquier cosa es sin duda alguna mejor a que se infecte. Lo único que tienes que hacer es rociar las heridas con algo de agua oxigenada, si quieres puedes usar algo de algodón, también hay alcohol aunque yo lo prefiero para limpiar los bordes". Yo asentí y rocié las heridas con agua oxigena mientras Serena seguía abrazándome para luego empezar a limpiar los bordes con un algodón cubierto con alcohol, implementos que encontré en el bolso de Serena. "Gracias. Es la primera vez en tantos años que a alguien me ayuda con mis heridas". En ese momento una verdad devastadora inundó mi corazón. Recordé las primeras palabras que me dijo ayer.

" _Yo solamente no he tenido mucho contacto humano en algún tiempo, vivo sola y solo iba a mi colegio a presentar pruebas."_

" _Mis padres y mi hermano menor murieron hace 6 años, no tengo más familia."_

" _Parecen haber olvidado mi existencia solo los veo pasar a mi lado como si fuera una desconocida. Extraño tanto la época en la que salíamos juntas."_

Me sentía aun peor que antes, mi princesa había sido destrozada. Esta Serena que se encuentra en mis brazos es una Serena que fue destrozada por la soledad y la pérdida. Me sostiene tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello por miedo a que la abandone de nuevo.

6 años vivió sin nosotras.

No tenía familia o amigos.

Fueron 6 años de soledad y ruina que la dejaron devastada.

En ese momento recordé las palabras de la sailor de ayer y me estremecí ante la realización.

" _Soy una sailor que vive en la soledad soportando el dolor del mundo, aquella que cumple los pedidos del destino y agradece a la eternidad. Soy una sailor nacida del sufrimiento y la soledad, tengo muchos nombres y a la vez ninguno. El destino me llama sailor de la justicia, el universo sailor de la esperanza, el cosmos sailor del orden y la luz. Yo por mi parte me llamo a mí misma sailor Agony, por ser capaz de comprender lo que es realmente el sufrir."_

Una guerrera de cabello dorado como el oro recogido en aquellos tiernos dangos que aprendí a amar antes de olvidar a la chica frágil que sostenía en mis brazos. Es sin duda alguna la nueva transformación de mi princesa.

Sailor moon, la heroína que luchaba por el amor y la justicia se convirtió en la sailor de la soledad y la agonía, Sailor Agony.

Estas heridas corresponden al lugar donde se encontraban sus alas anoche.

-"¿Las alas dejaron las heridas en tu espalda, cierto? Recuerdo que te sucedió lo mismo durante la batalla contra sailor galaxia. Debiste haberte quedado en casa hoy."

Recuerdo

Finalmente había terminado la batalla contra sailor galaxia, nos habíamos reunido con Serena y todo estaba bien. Por insistencia de Setsuna ninguna de nosotras se des transformó, las sailors star lights se fueron junto a su princesa y a Darién a pesar de sus múltiples protestas. Nosotras nos des transformamos a petición de Setsuna y Haruka le dio su chaqueta a Serena y usamos la tele transportación de las sailors, sin permitir a Serena usar su poder, para llegar a la mansión. Llevó a Serena a una habitación cercana junto a Michiru y Amy.

-"Ahora puede des transformarse, princesa." Dijo Setsuna.

Yo no podía ver a mi princesa pero pude escuchar sus gritos de agonía. Escuché el sonido de dos personas vomitando, gritos de horror y movimientos rápidos y desesperados de gente corriendo en la habitación.

-"Haruka, busca vendas y una de tus camisas de botones." Dijo Michiru abriendo la puerta temblando y pálida como un papel. "Todas las vendas que encuentre y otro botiquín de primeros auxilios, tampoco sería mala idea algo de vodca. Ve rápido." En cuestión de segundos Haruka tenía todo lo que le pidió Michiru sin dudar, incluyendo el vodca.

Pasó media hora antes de que Setsuna saliera cargando a Serena en su espalda, Serena se encontraba dormida con el cabello húmedo cogido en una cola de caballo improvisada con un moño de Michiru, vistiendo una camisa blanca de Haruka y su ropa interior. Pudimos ver el piso del baño con manchas de sangre al igual que las paredes, la ropa que usaba Serena antes de la batalla cubierta de sangre, una botella de vodca desocupada en el piso y pumas rojas y blancas esparcidas por toda la habitación. Michiru cerró la puerta temblando ligeramente. Setsuna dejó a Serena en una habitación de la mansión, específicamente en una habitación con cama doble, acostada en boca abajo y cubrió solo la mitad de su cuerpo con las sabanas. Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas y tenía un rastro de sangre en su labio inferior.

-"¿Qué le sucedió a Serena?" Preguntó Rei en voz baja, mientras al igual que ella, Lita y yo rodeábamos a Serena. Amy no dejaba de temblar y llorar mientras veía a mi princesa dormir.

-"Sus alas desaparecieron." Esa fue la única respuesta que obtuvimos, se negaron a decir más. Serena duró inconsciente 2 días y cuando despertó pasó una semana antes de que dejaran salir de la mansión. Amy le pedía regularmente chequeos durante la escuela y no le permitió hacer deporte en clase de gimnasia por dos semanas por temor a que las heridas se abrieran.

Fin del recuerdo

Solo vi una vez sus heridas mientras Amy y Michiru le cambiaban el vendaje a Serena, las heridas eran mucho más pequeñas que estas y tenían sin duda alguna menos sangre, pero aun así eran impactantes.

-"Yo solo quería hablar con ustedes un poco más y comer el almuerzo de Lita. Se siente bien estar a su lado de nuevo." Murmuró con timidez rompiendo mi corazón aún más. "Además he tomado vitaminas y mucho líquido para recuperar la sangre perdida, no hay ningún problema."

-"Princesa, que le parecería pasar tiempo de calidad con su humilde guardiana y saltar las clases que quedan para reposar?"

-"Siempre tienes buenas ideas, Venus." Dijo con alegría.

-"Pero antes de eso debo vendar tu espalda, cosa que no puedo hacer si sigo como prisionera en tus brazos."

-"Lo siento, hace mucho que no me sentía así." Murmuró sonrojada. "Te extrañé, Mina." Dijo con sinceridad mientras se alejaba con timidez. En silencio envolví su espalda con una banda limpia, le pedí a Serena que se vistiera mientras yo hice un par de cosas rápidas.

Escribí una nota rápida y la dejé al lado del bento de Lita mientras sacaba el que Lita había preparado para Serena y lo metí rápidamente en mi bolso para luego cambiarme. Tan pronto como terminé sonreí al ver a Serena lista, tomé su mano y empecé a correr con ella por los pasillos para salir de la escuela tan rápido, cuando logramos salir nos detuvimos para descansar un poco, ya a unas cuadras de distancia de la escuela.

-"Logramos escapar de la escuela sin ser vistas, claro, como siempre." Comenté con alegría ganando la risa de mi princesa. "Ahora, ¿Puede guiarme a su castillo, princesa?"

-"Con mucho gusto, mi fiel guardiana." Contestó con picardía. Antes de guiarme por las calles de Tokio con una gran sonrisa, tan brillante y despreocupada, recordándome a la princesa que siempre ame como a mi diosa.

Tal vez sea posible recuperar su brillo perdido.


	4. Preocupaciones y destellos del pasado

Capítulo 4

Después de algunos minutos llegamos a un edificio grande, el sector parecía ligeramente peligroso, demasiado solitario. Entré con mi princesa para subir en el elevador hasta uno de los últimos pisos, Serena sacó su llave de su bolso y abrió la puerta.

El apartamento tenía una sala grande con piso de madera, paredes blancas, un sofá de color ciruela para 3 personas, unas sillas y una mesa de madera en el medio. Más adelante se podía observar un balcón pequeño con una silla. En las paredes habían una serie de cuadros grandes: Una imagen con Rei en su traje de Miko alimentando a sus cuervos, otra de Hotaru y Setsuna caminando por la calle, a Haruka y Michiru en un concierto, una de Amy estudiando en el templo, otra de lita cocinando en el templo, a Luna y Artemis durmiendo en el tejado; también había una foto mía. Y por ultimo había en una esquina cercana al balcón una mesa pequeña con unas fotos, un par de palillos de incienso, la mesa irradiaba energía del cristal de plata.

Este lugar se sentía extraño, me parecía haber estado aquí antes, pero es imposible, yo no lo recuerdo.

-"Por alguna razón este lugar me es familiar."

En ese momento sentí una opresión en el pecho y escuché en mi mente la voz desesperada de Serena diciendo: _finalmente han regresado, perdónenme chicas. Todo fue mi culpa, era muy débil e inútil, pero ahora soy fuerte, esta vez las protegeré, no volverán a morir protegiéndome. Lo prometo._

-"Debe ser tu imaginación." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar.

-"Mentirosa." Murmuré para mí misma.

-"Ahora te mostraré el resto de mi apartamento."

La cocina era limpia, tan limpia como si nunca la hubiera usado en todo el tiempo que ha vivido en el apartamento, lo cual es lo más probable teniendo en cuenta que admitió que no comía nada diferente a sándwiches. En estos momentos no estoy segura de que la falta de habilidad en la cocina de Serena sea motivo de risa o de tragedia.

La habitación de Serena tenía una cama doble, un sofá-cama contra la ventana, un armario, una mesa de noche y un baño. Había algunos libros alrededor del sofá y otros más en las repisas con libros, una serie de vendas y botiquines de primeros auxilios regados por la cama junto a una pequeña mancha de sangre que vi frente a la entrada del baño, la puerta también tenía unas gotas de sangre. Con curiosidad y ansiedad decidí abrir el baño mientras Serena buscaba algo debajo de la cama.

Al abrir la puerta vi algo como una escena salida de una película de terror. La ducha estaba cubierta de sangre al igual que el piso, había numerosas botellas en el piso y bandas ensangrentadas y numerosas plumas cubriendo el suelo. Se veía exactamente igual a mi recuerdo. También había trapos, cubetas de agua y limones. Causando una punzada en mi corazón, además de sufrir el dolor de perder sus alas de ángel, las heridas y agotamiento, ¿Tiene que limpiar su propia sangre? Eso es demasiado cruel.

-"Mina, no tenías que abrir esa puerta". Dijo Serena detrás de mí.

-"No deberías usar tu nueva transformación si te lastima de esta forma." Dije con seriedad.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"¿Acaso creías que no sería capaz de reconocer a mi propia princesa?" Pregunté con dureza, Serena no pudo contestar. Yo simplemente suspiré y tomé un trapo del piso para limpiar la puerta.

-"Mina, no es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo sola".

-"La cantidad de sangre que hay regada por todo el baño hubiera causado la muerte de una persona normal. Si las demás estuvieran aquí te aseguro que seguirías en la cama y hubiéramos limpiado esto entre todas." Hice una pequeña pausa para ver a mi princesa fijamente. "Aunque ellas no estén para hacer eso, yo estoy contigo. Ya no estás sola, puedes depender de mí todo lo que desees."

-"Pero Mina…"

-"¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?" Pregunté con una sonrisa haciéndola suspirar.

-"Testaruda y sobreprotectora, aunque no lo creas extrañé eso de ti y las demás. Al menos permíteme ayudarte o me veré obligada a echarte de mi apartamento." Yo asentí con una pequeña sonrisa y empezamos a limpiar en silencio.

-"Solo ayudarás por esta vez". Aclaré.

Después de que las demás se enteren de esto, Serena será trasladada a la mansión de Haruka o el templo de Rei, donde ella no tendrá ningún poder y podremos mantenerla controlada y segura de sus propios caprichos autodestructivos. Honestamente, si fuera por nosotras la encerraríamos en una burbuja para mantenerla a salvo del mundo.

Cuando finalmente estábamos terminando me levanté y resbalé por lo liso que estaba el piso cayendo sobre el cuchillo con el que Serena había cortado los limones, no pude evitar gritar por el dolor para luego dirigir mi mirada hacia mi mano derecha, en la que se encontraba una herida sangrante, medía unos diez centímetros y era profunda. Serena se agachó rápidamente para ver mi herida.

-"Ya me encargo." Dijo tomando un par de plumas del piso para colocarlas contra mi herida. "Llanto angelical." Las plumas se convirtieron en un líquido plateado para cubrir toda la herida y luego evaporarse sanando por completo mi herida. "La zona va a estar sensible por un par de horas pero es normal."

-"¿Qué acaba de suceder?"

-"Las plumas tienen cualidades sanadoras en personas diferentes a mí, las heridas pequeñas como estas se curan por completo en poco tiempo, las grandes tardan más y necesitan tratamientos adicionales. Pueden curar enfermedades y revitalizar si se toman en agua. O como lo viste en la batalla de ayer, pueden purificar." Hizo una pequeña pausa. "El único costo que debo pagar por tan hermoso don es el dolor de perder mis alas y el cansancio." Dijo con tranquilidad.

-"¿Las has usado en otras personas antes?" Pregunté con intriga.

-"El planeta estaba en guerra, a diferencia de los enemigos anteriores, el imperio del mal empezó a invadir. Los heridos y enfermos abundaban, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar sin que lo notaran. Ese maldito caos duró algunos meses hasta que me encargue de la raíz del problema."

-"¿Guerra? ¿Invasión?" Pregunté con pánico mientras veía los ojos ahora sin vida de mi princesa.

-"Cuando asesinaron a Darién tomaron su semilla estelar y la usaron para causar desastres al infectarla constantemente con energía negativa, usaron la distracción para atacar haciendo más rápido el proceso de conquista. Los gobiernos empezaron a pelear contra el enemigo con armas avanzadas y peligrosas que generaban más daño a los civiles que a los enemigos, era difícil conseguir comida y teníamos que vivir en refugios.

Las pérdidas fueron grandes, la tercera parte de la población de Japón murió y hay registros de que murieron el doble de las personas de la segunda guerra mundial en esos meses, aunque el sufrimiento no se detuvo ahí. Un grupo de psicópatas también aprovechó ese tiempo para detonar una bomba nuclear en USA y causó muchos conflictos alrededor del mundo. Como puedes imaginarte aun después de la invasión, el caos persistió cuando decidieron convertir el terrorismo en una guerra para conquistar el mundo." Hizo una pausa, sus ojos no expresaban ninguna emoción. "La sociedad daba lástima, el odio y la estupidez que se despertó en ellos era atroz."

-"Lo siento." Murmuré con tristeza haciéndola sonreír levemente.

-"No te preocupes, ahora debemos ir a almorzar, debes tener hambre." Dijo ayudándome a levantar. Caminamos rápido a la cocina y metimos nuestros almuerzos en el microondas para calentarlos para luego sentarnos en una mesa para 4 personas, me senté frente a ella y finalmente pregunté algo que necesitaba saber.

-"¿Qué edad tienes?"

-"23 años, aunque mi cuerpo actual es el de una chica de 17." Dijo con tranquilidad.

Oh, eso es nuevo. La edad y la guerra explican su madurez, el tiempo sola también causó cambiara en muchas cosas. Aparentemente fue a la universidad debido a sus conocimientos en electrónica de los cuales me comentó ayer.

-"¿Fuiste a la universidad?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

-"Si. Como medidas para restablecer el orden enviaron a todos los que podían a la universidad aun sin graduarse y dieron a escoger una carrera para poder levantar al país, nos facilitaron un dormitorio a los huérfanos. Habían profesores en ellas, cada uno de los profesores se encargaban de que estudiaras todo el tiempo para hacerte ver el pensum más rápido de lo normal para aportar al país. Estudie ingeniería mecatrónica e ingeniería biológica. Si hacías dos carreras al tiempo te daban más privilegios de los que tenías."

-"Entonces ahora eres una especie de genio con quien Amy amaría hablar todo el día." Dije haciéndola reír.

-"Hace mucho que no me reía tanto." Dijo con nostalgia.

-"¿Y ese ojo plateados?"

-"Yo no soy tan pura como lo era antes, cambie y mis ojos lo hicieron conmigo. Son indicio de la oscuridad de mi alma." Dijo con calma. Demasiado enigmática.

-"No es una respuesta no fue muy informativa. Bueno, lo que sea, ahora debemos encontrar una forma para que todas te recuerden y que todo sea como antes." Dije con entusiasmo.

-"No es tan fácil como crees, sus recuerdos fueron bloqueados. El hecho de que hayas sido capaz de recordarme antes del momento en el que moriste es realmente un milagro. No puedo interferir hasta que sea el momento y tú tampoco, ellas deberán recordar de forma voluntaria."

-"No sé cuando regresamos a la vida pero tengo algo que decirte: Lita sigue cocinando tu bento extra, Amy habla menos con nosotras y mira a la puerta antes de cada clase esperando que llegues tarde, Rei parece menos animada también; y yo solía ver a mi alrededor cuando corría hacia el colegio esperando encontrarte. Nos haces falta a todas. Yo sentía que algo me faltaba y no sabía que era hasta recordarte; estoy completamente segura de que eso le sucede a todas, eso incluye a Haruka y las demás." Dije con sinceridad haciendo llorar a mi princesa, parecía demasiado frágil y rota...

-"Yo no soy la chica inocente que conocieron, ella murió hace años." Dijo con tristeza y dirigí mi mirada a sus ojos con una sonrisa triste.

-"Cuando te conocí tus ojos estaban llenos de amargura por la pérdida de Darien, tiempo después descubrí que realmente estaban llenos de alegría y amor, pero con cada batalla cambiaron. Maduraste más de lo que nos dejaste ver, lo ocultaste al igual que tu sufrimiento. No pudiste contenerlo más después de la batalla contra sailor galaxia, tus ojos se nublaron con el dolor y la soledad; solo empeoró todo con la muerte de tus padres, pero lo superaste, reíste y algo de su alegría volvió. Nos hizo recordar nuevamente a tu yo más joven lleno de energía e inocencia. Desaparecimos de tu vida y puedo ver todas las repercusiones de la soledad, tus ojos cambiaron más de lo que deseaba. Cambiaste, la soledad y el dolor te cambiaron. Eso es normal". Hice una pequeña pausa para limpiar mis lágrimas. "Pero no por eso te abandonaremos, tu brillo no es tan fuerte como antes, no eres alegre ni soñadora. Pero respóndeme algo ¿Alguna vez te hemos abandonado cuando necesitabas ayuda solo porque cambiaron tus ojos? Aun si esa chispa de alegría no regresa a tus ojos, aun si te hundes en la oscuridad o nos odias, siempre permaneceremos a tu lado." Dije con dureza. "Si te atreves a pensar que te abandonaremos te prometo que te regañaremos hasta la muerte."

-"Gracias Mina, gracias." Dijo sin dejar de llorar.

Me esforcé en hacerla reír el resto del día, salimos a petición mía a comer un helado en una heladería cercana y vimos tiendas de ropa. En muchas ocasiones no parecía saber cómo comportarse, miraba el entorno con tanta cautela que llegué a pensar que era un campo de batalla y algún enemigo nos observaba. Mostró gran desagrado hacia las multitudes y tristeza al ver a algunas personas. No puedo ni imaginar lo que ha pasado.

Afortunadamente hubo momentos en los que pude ver chispas de alegría en sus ojos o parecía lo suficientemente cómoda como para actuar como la chica que conocí hace tantos años. Fue en ese momento que no solo sentí alegría por volver a verla, sino esperanza real de reparar por completo todo el daño que le causé al dejarla sola.

Solo espero que las demás se apuren, necesitaré su ayuda.

POV de Amy

Cuando terminó la clase de gimnasia me dirigí al vestidor para colocarme nuevamente mi uniforme, como siempre me quedé esperando a Lita y Mina, quienes siempre se quedan hablando con la profesora de gimnasia. Mientras esperaba vi algo que captó mi atención, vi unas vendas ensangrentadas escondidas debajo de los casilleros donde guardamos nuestras cosas, también noté unas manchas de sangre en el piso y la silla, además de un par de plumas blancas como la nieve.

En ese momento una imagen confusa vino a mi mente

* * *

 _Una chica de cabello dorado abrazaba a Setsuna, los gritos inundaron la habitación mientras las alas en su espalda empezaban a perder sus plumas y piel. La sangre empezó a esparcirse por la habitación mientras observaba con horror el sufrimiento de ese bello ángel en los brazos de Setsuna. Michiru quien por alguna razón se encontraba al lado mío tapó su boca y corrió al inodoro para vomitar mientras yo luchaba por dejar de temblar y evitar vaciar mis estomago ante la escena, mientras los músculos de sus alas empezaban a destrozarse. Había tanta sangre en el piso que no podía soportarlo, al igual que Michiru vomité mientras Setsuna abrazaba con fuerza a aquel ángel que no dejaba de llorar y gritar._

 _-"Las traje aquí para que ayudaran a su princesa, a menos que quieran que se desangre ayuden. Sean fuertes por ella." Gritó la guerrera del tiempo con enojo haciéndonos reaccionar. Cuando dirigimos nuestra mirada a la chica de cabellos dorados vimos su espalda con dos grandes agujeros donde antes se encontraban sus alas, músculos sin piel protegiéndolos y la sangre seguía cayendo de las heridas, había un charco de sangre y los cabellos dorados de la chica estaban manchados de sangre al igual que su ropa y el trozo de tela alrededor de su torso que parecía haber sido una blusa._

* * *

Poco después de esas imágenes me encontraba temblando y con nauseas, caminé al baño para intentar calmarme y juagar mi cara con agua ¿Qué fue eso que vi? ¿Por qué ese ángel se encontraba sufriendo de esa forma? Oh, dios mío, esta reacción al ver esos vendajes se parece a la reacción de una persona con síndrome de estrés postraumático; Los vendajes fueron los detonantes y mi recuerdo traumático es el de un ángel sufriendo. Se siente tan real… tal vez pasó realmente. Sí, estoy segura de que sucedió.

Esto debe estar relacionado con mi sentimiento de vacío y ansiedad. Sé que es real.

Ahora tengo un misterio entre mis manos:

Una princesa, Setsuna en el recuerdo la llamó nuestra princesa. Ella existe, estoy segura de ello, sentía que la conocía, sé que la conocía y fue importante para mí. Debe estar relacionada con Sailor Agony por sus hermosas alas blancas, si a Sailor Agony le pasa exactamente lo mismo cuando pierde sus alas. Tengo que descubrir su identidad y la de la princesa, **mi princesa.**

La siguiente cuestión para solucionar es: ¿Por qué no puedo recordarla? Todas la conocíamos y de un momento a otro desapareció y la olvidamos.

Hay otro problema asociado a este misterio, mis recuerdos de las batallas contra el Negaverso y las demás son borrosas, solo recuerdo el hecho de que las ganamos pero no logro saber cómo los derrotamos. Algo me dice que la princesa está relacionada.

Saqué una bolsa plástica de mi bolso y en ella guardé las plumas y el vendaje. Usaré mi computadora para saber a quién pertenece la sangre.

-"Amy, ¿Estás ahí?" Preguntó Lita sorprendiéndome.

-"Si, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

-"Se acerca la semana del deporte y la profesora dijo que debo hacer una demostración." Dijo con tranquilidad.

-"¿Y Mina?" Pregunté al no ver a nadie más en la habitación.

-"Aparentemente se fue con Tsukino, quien no se sentía bien. Dejó una nota en mi casillero después de tomar el almuerzo que preparé para Tsukino. Eso significa que comeremos solas hoy."

-"Si, eso parece."

¿Tsukino se encuentra herida? ¿Por qué Mina decidió faltar a clases con Tsukino a pesar de haberla conocido solo ayer? Conozco a Mina lo suficiente como para saber que no toma esa clase de confianza tan rápido con la gente, todas nosotras aprendimos a ser más cautelosas por nuestros trabajos como sailors. Aunque realmente no la culpo, desde que conocí a Tsukino siento que la conozco.

¿Quién es realmente Tsukino? ¿Está relacionada de alguna forma con Sailor Agony o la princesa?

POV de Rei

Cuando llegué al templo empecé a meditar sobre los sucesos recientes y pedí al fuego sagrado sobre Tsukino y la enigmática sailor que apareció anoche. Al hacerlo tuve una visión.

* * *

 _Tsukino en un charco de sangre y cabello recogido en dos dangos, sentada en un charco de sangre mientras la oscuridad la cubría y sus ojos azules cambiaban a un color plateado. Unos youmas se acercaron a ella, la rodearon._

 _-"Deténganse ahora." Gritó con histeria mientras la oscuridad la rodeaba por completo para usar una tenue y débil energía positiva para crear una caja a la cual volaron unos fragmentos de muchos colores y hacerla desaparecer. Dirigió su mirada vacía hacia los monstruos, su energía negativa empezó a crecer peligrosamente y en cuestión de segundos el odio y los deseos de venganza aparecieron en ella mientras temblaba con furia. "Van a sufrir."_

 _Unos velos negros la rodearon y sus ojos grises cambiaron a un color rojo como la sangre que la rodeaba. Su vestuario era el de una sailor, tenía una falda corta negra con bordes plateados, una blusa gris clara, cuello negro con franjas plateadas, un moño rojas carmesí, mangas largas acampanas transparentes parecidas a las de un kimono de sacerdotisa, botas plateadas y una capa negra como la noche. Había una estrella plateada en su frente y una luna invertida negra._

 _-"¿Por qué me las arrebataron?" Vociferó con enojo mientras una espada negra se materializaba en sus manos y empezó a atacar de forma salvaje dejando una montaña de cadáveres en el piso. Los asesinó a cada uno de ellos sin compasión o dificultad, la energía negativa que la rodeaba era fuerte, demasiado fuerte. "Sé que estás ahí maldito infeliz, escúchame. La sailor de la oscuridad y la ruina ha nacido, mi nombre es Sailor Darkness y seré tu verdugo. Cuando te encuentre te asesinaré. Te arrepentirás de haberme arrebatado a mis amadas hermanas." Se escuchó una risa estridente alrededor del lugar y la rubia se des transformó para caminar sin rumbo alguno hacia la oscuridad. "Prometo vengar sus muertes." Después de una pequeña pausa escuché un llanto. "Rei, me mentiste de nuevo, dijiste que no morirías ¿Por qué se sacrificaron por mí? Les dije que huyeran, se los ordené para salvarlas pero prefirieron salvarme ¿Por qué? ¿No ven que ahora no tengo a nadie a mi lado? No tengo sueños ni a nadie a quien amar, solo tengo a la oscuridad que me rodea."_

* * *

Cuando la visión terminó desperté me encontraba llorando, mis manos no dejaban de temblar. Esa fue una imagen del pasado, es por eso que fue tan clara. No puedo creer que no la recuerde.

 _Rei, me mentiste de nuevo, dijiste que no morirías ¿Por qué se sacrificaron por mí? Les dije que huyeran, se los ordené para salvarlas pero prefirieron salvarme ¿Por qué? ¿No ven que ahora no tengo_ _a nadie a mi lado? No tengo sueños ni a nadie a quien amar, solo tengo a la oscuridad que me rodea_

Ella fue importante para mí, por esa razón me sacrifiqué por ella. Estuve muerta

-"Serena, perdóname, somos un fracaso como guardianas y amigas." Dije golpeando el piso con fuerza. Un minuto, esos fragmentos tienen que ver con el hecho de que no la recordemos y con nuestras muertes? Como es que volvimos a la vida?

¿Serena, quien fuiste en mi vida? ¿Me recuerdas? No, no creo que me recuerde, de lo contrario hubiera empezado a hablar conmigo antes. Esa chica no sería tan reservada conmigo si me conociera, de eso estoy segura.

Tengo que averiguar lo que sucedió.

-"Rei, ya llegamos." Dijo Lita.

-"Bienvenidas." Dije viendo solamente a Amy y Lita. "¿Y Mina?"

-"Faltó a clases con una compañera nueva que se sentía enferma." Respondió Lita.

-"Esa chica jamás piensa antes de actuar, es una irresponsable." Me quejé.

-"Tsukino parecía enferma, ella hizo lo correcto al ayudarla." Comentó Amy.

Tsukino… se refieren a Serena Tsukino?

Las interrogué todo lo que pude para sacar información sobre la rubia misteriosa obteniendo que es huérfana, sin amigos, trabaja posiblemente para ganarse la vida.


	5. Cuidados de una guardiana

Capítulo 5

POV de Setsuna

Han pasado ya unos 2 años desde la aparición del ultimo enemigo, con la paz reciente he empezado a trabajar como diseñadora mientras cuido de Hotaru. Sigo con mis deberes de guardiana del tiempo, patrullo cada día los pasadizos del tiempo al menos un par de hora. En estos momentos me encuentro haciendo una de mis patrullas pero esta vez a diferencia de mis patrullas anteriores noté algo extraño, el pasillo lucía mucho más angosto, las veces anteriores lo omití debido a que normalmente no caminaba por esta zona y cuando lo hacía siempre tenía que hacer algo más como ir por Hotaru, terminar un diseño o simplemente leyendo una novela mientras camino para pasar el rato. Caminé hacia la pared para tocarla, la atravesé con mi mano y pude ver un corredor distinto que iba en una dirección opuesta, un corredor bloqueado por numerosas cadenas y un letrero grande en esa dirección.

 _El destino clausuró esta área debido a la falta recursos para la creación de Tokio de cristal y ha dado a Sailor Agony el permiso para la creación de un mundo donde este pueda ser creado. La agonía será la guía para el orden y la paz en el universo._

Examiné las paredes del pasillo y en la pared el año en el que fue creado este nuevo mundo.

-"Una línea de tiempo alterna creada a partir de algunos años en el futuro y establecida hace 2 años en este mundo, llevamos 2 años viviendo en una línea alterna y no lo noté. He tomado muy a la ligera mi deber como guardiana del tiempo." Suspiré con cansancio. "Debo informarle a las demás." Dirigí mi mirada al pasadizo bloqueado estremeciéndome ante lo que pudo haberle pasado a esa línea de tiempo. "Solo les diré que noté una perturbación del tiempo, no debo decirles sobre esto, no aun."

Esta es la segunda vez que ocurre algo parecido.

Algo me dice que Sailor Agony creó esta ilusión para ocultar esto.

Melancólica, poderosa y enigmática, incluso el Destino parece apoyarla. No es nuestro enemigo, de lo contrario dudo que el Universo la respaldara tanto.

No creo que sea solo una ilusión, sailor Agony parece ser la clase de sailor experimentada y paranoica que monitorearía cualquier anomalía en su ilusión, posiblemente me está observando en este momento.

-"Parece que tengo un misterio que desentrañar, Sailor Agony, sé que me estas escuchando. Sé que pusiste una ilusión y estoy un 90% segura de que no te bastó con esto, ahora sabes que lo descubrí." Dije con calma. "Quiero que sepas que no descansaré hasta saber el misterio que rodea tu existencia y este pasadizo sellado. Eres un enigma que voy a resolver yo sola."

POV de Mina

Mientras estábamos hablando Serena se paralizó y sus ojos empezaron a brillar fuertemente mientras la insignia de su frente aparecía.

-"Serena." La llamé preocupada por su reacción.

-"Lo descubrió ¿Cómo pudo notarlo justamente ahora? Lleva 2 años caminando por ese lugar. Realmente, Setsuna? Yo siempre esperé que no lo encontraras, no debiste hacerlo aun." Después de una pequeña pausa siguió hablando. "Gracias Setsuna, es bueno saber que no planeas decirles la verdad en aun. El destino adelanta sus planes por deseos del universo y el cosmos." Sonrió y rio levemente. "Nunca pensé que algún día pensarías en mí como un enigma, Setsuna." Sus ojos dejaron de brillar para luego verme con nerviosismo. "Lo siento por interrumpir, parece que hubo una perturbación de una ilusión que dejé en las puertas del tiempo."

-"Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que te sucedió."

-"Lo sabrás cuando Setsuna convoque una reunión." Dijo con calma y una sonrisa.

En ese momento me llegó un mensaje de texto de Setsuna convocando una reunión en el templo en 2 días.

-"Intentas robarle el trabajo de adivina a Rei? Si es así lo estás logrando." Serena empezó a reír histéricamente ante mi comentario.

-"Primero Setsuna me llama un enigma y ahora tú me quieres dar el puesto de adivina del grupo? Es demasiado cómico. Nunca pensé que sería capaz de reírme tanto." En ese momento se retorció y dejó de reírse, hizo una pequeña mueca ligeramente parecida a una sonrisa. "Cambiando de tema, quieres comprar una pizza para la cena?"

-"Si, es una buena idea." Dije intentando ignorar su sonrisa falsa. Odio cuando sonríe de esa forma.

-"Entonces si recuerdo bien tu favorita es: Una pizza de salami, pollo y tocinera con queso extra, salsa BBQ y sin champiñones?"

-"Aun lo recuerdas." ¿Cómo puede recordarlo? Han pasado alrededor de 6 años desde la última vez que comió pizza conmigo.

-"Amy siempre dijo que tenía buena memoria y el cristal de plata la fortaleció después de cada batalla que tuvimos. Casi todos mis ataque de sailor moon se basaban en el cristal de plata, a largo plazo me ayudó con mi memoria." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Lo dices como si no lo siguieras usando." Dije con confusión.

-"No creo poder usarlo para cosas importantes desde hace 6 años."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Principalmente porque mis ultimas transformaciones no dependen o necesitan del cristal de plata, además mi energía puede igualar e incluso superar el verdadero poder del cristal de plata. En los últimos 6 años lo he usado posiblement veces, para algunas cosas que no implicaban batallas y no ameritaban mucha de mi energía." Respondió con calma. Me alegra que no lo use ahora debido a que su vida no corre peligro, aunque lo dice de una forma extraña, como si el cristal de plata no tuviera ningún poder o importancia.

-"Lo dices como si el cristal de plata fuera una baratija."

-"En mis manos básicamente es una baratija milenaria, la guardaré hasta que mi primera hija cumpla la mayoría de edad, ella lo podrá usar mejor que yo. El poder del cristal de plata depende del amor y pureza del usuario, yo no soy pura y te aseguro que mi amor es apenas suficiente como para mantenerlo y usarlo." Dijo con seriedad.

Hubo algunas cosas que no me agradaron de su respuesta:

-Nombró a su primera hija en lugar de hablar de Rini.

-Insinuó deliberadamente ser oscura y ausencia de amor.

Por alguna extraña razón no estoy segura de querer la respuesta a esas incógnitas.

-"Puedes pedir la pizza mientras voy al baño?" Yo simplemente asentí y mi princesa se levantó para empezar a caminar, por un minuto creí haber visto una mancha roja en su espalda.

Un minuto, Serena tiene heridas en su espalda, debió abrirse alguna de las heridas cuando se reía, es por eso que reaccionó así cuando reía.

¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Acaso no confía en mí? No, si ella no confiara en mí no me hubiera llevado a su propia casa y mucho menos me hubiera revelado algunas cosas de su pasado. Debe ser otra cosa explicación.

 _Yo solamente no he tenido mucho contacto humano en algún tiempo._

 _Es la primera vez en tantos años que a alguien le importa ayudarme con mis heridas_

6 años sola y sin nadie que se preocupara por ella.

Soy una idiota ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Ella no está acostumbrada a compartir lo que le sucede ni decir si le pasa algo malo, sencillamente lo esconde y se encarga ella misma.

Ahora debo ir a ver a una princesa que necesita ayuda urgente.

Prometo que le enseñaré a confiar en nosotras de nuevo, solo espero que recuperen sus recuerdos rápido, chicas.

POV de Serena

Tan pronto como me aparté de Mina fui al baño y llevé mi cabello hacia delante para ver mi espalda. ¡Rayos! veo manchas de sangre. Saqué con rapidez un vendaje nuevo y cuando empecé a colocarlo sobre el vendaje viejo, Mina entró al baño y me dedicó una mirada triste. Reí nerviosamente.

Debí haber hecho una ilusión para que nadie lo notara.

-"¡Por el amor de la gran diosa! Serena, ¿Con todo lo que está sangrando pretendías solo colocar otro vendaje encima?" Dijo Mina viendo mi espalda con horror. No es mi culpa que mis alas necesiten vasos sanguíneos, son el equivalente a tener brazos extras después de todo, el hecho de que desaparezcan es el equivalente a una amputación solo que yo no tengo cuidado médico; es obvio que estas heridas no son las más fáciles de cuidar, a pesar de mis capacidades curativas naturales no van a cerrar lo suficientemente rápido y definitivamente no están exentas a abrirse con ciertos movimientos.

Lo sé, eso no es excusa para mi falta de cuidado, pero honestamente ¿Qué más puedo hacer en un lugar público? Para empezar ni siquiera debería estar haciendo esto aquí en primer lugar.

-"Este no es el lugar indicado para hacer nada más." Contesté.

-"Entonces tal vez debamos regresar".

-"Pero y ¿La pizza?" Pregunté confundida. Recuerdo que a Mina le encantaba la pizza.

-"Acaso crees que me importa más comer una pizza que podemos comer otro día que la salud de mi mejor amiga?" Dijo con irritación y yo no contesté nada, no sabía que decir. Mina bajó blusa cubriendo mi espalda y tomó mi mano con fuerza para empezar a arrastrarme por las calles de Tokio sin previo aviso hasta que llegamos a mi apartamento, una vez entramos básicamente exigió saber la ubicación de un kit de primeros auxilios y que me sentara en mi cama.

-"Mina no es para tanto". Dije con tranquilidad mientras sentía unas gotas de sangre cayendo por mi espalda, es incómodo pero no moriré por esto. He recibido heridas peores, definitivamente letales y no me ha ocurrido nada malo.

-"Alza los brazos". Me ordenó y no tuve más opción que hacer lo que me pedía y cuando lo hice empezó a quitarme mi blusa.

-"Mina, yo puedo hacerlo".

-"No quiero arriesgarme a que se abran más". Yo suspiré con resignación y ella me quitó mi blusa. "Por todos los problemas que causas definitivamente eres la diosa de la discordia, Eris." Sonreí ante la pequeña broma.

-"Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre". Dije con nostalgia.

-"Debe ser porque no te metías en tantos problemas".

-"Lo dudo, causé tanto caos hace solo 2 años que no sé qué cara hará Setsuna cuando se entere". Comenté con una sonrisa traviesa.

-"¿Qué tan malo fue lo que hiciste?"

-"Si te lo digo ahora no sería divertido, esperaré a que Setsuna lo haga". Dije con humor haciendo que Mina sonriera mientras me veía fijamente. "¿Sucede algo?" Pregunté con confusión.

-"No es nada. Ahora déjame ayudarte a quitarte ese brasier".

-"Oh, vamos Mina, yo puedo hacer eso. El broche está adelante". Dije desabrochándolo y Mina lo retiró por completo haciéndome suspirar. "Igual que antes".

-"Solo que eran Michiru y Amy las que lo hacían". Agregó Mina con una sonrisa. "Hasta que ellas recuperen sus recuerdos yo me encargaré de tus heridas".

-"Yo aprendí a tratar heridas de guerra, soy capaz de cuidarme sola." Intenté argumentar, no quería parecer una chica inútil, hace años dejé de serlo.

-"No lo hago por contradecir tus conocimientos, admito que son superiores a los míos, pero si puedo argumentar muchas cosas relacionadas con la parte de tu amor propio, por tu vida y salud".

-"Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar mi integridad física". Al decir eso pude ver un aura maligna saliendo de la sailor del amor y la belleza.

-"Insinúas que salir de tu apartamento después de perder una cantidad importante de sangre, cuenta como saber cuidar tu integridad física?" No me atreví a argumentar eso, es verdad, a veces me centro mucho en algunas cosas y me olvido de mi salud. "¿Alguna herida más para revisar?"

-"Tal vez." Dije con inseguridad y nerviosismo mientras observaba mi pierna. Incluso me da vergüenza la forma tan tonta en la que obtuve esa herida, cuando Mina la vea va a empezar a regañarme. "No la he limpiado desde que la obtuve en la mañana."

-"¿Luchaste contra alguien en la mañana?" Preguntó preocupada.

-"No exactamente, solo resbalé en el peor momento mientras llevaba algunas cosas al baño. Estaba algo desorientada y mareada, no fue mi culpa." Intenté defenderme antes de mostrar mi pierna con vendaje doble ligeramente ensangrentado.

-"Primero me encargaré de tu espalda, ¿Te parece?" Yo simplemente asentí mientras Mina me quitaba el vendaje con mucho cuidado y limpiaba la sangre en mi espalda, limpio los bordes de mis heridas con un algodón con alcohol para luego vendar nuevamente mi espalda con un vendaje nuevo. Me molestó y ardió, pero es sin duda alguna mucho mejor que cuando yo trato mis heridas.

-"Gracias".

-"No tienes nada que agradecer. Ahora muéstrame esa herida." Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi pierna izquierda y empezó a quitarla con tranquilidad hasta notar sangre en las vendas; pude ver como se tensó y empezó a quitar los vendajes con más cuidado hasta finalmente llegar a ver mi herida, su cara se oscureció cuando la vio.

Había sangre seca en toda mi pierna, la herida parecía haber sido causada por alguien que decidió cortar de forma vertical mi muslo para finalmente enterrar un cuchillo en la zona donde la herida es visiblemente más profunda y grande. La herida era de unos 15cm,casi perfectamente recta.

Cuando me caí lo hice casi contra la pared, no de para delante, el cuchillo debió caer cuando estaba en el piso con la pierna flexionada y debí mover involuntariamente mi pierna causando que se enterrara en mi muslo, en retrospectiva eso es lo más probable.

"¿Qué clase de caída deja una herida como esta?"

-"¿Una caída con un cuchillo?" Respondí con nerviosismo Mina me diera una mirada asesina haciéndome estremecer por primera vez desde la época de la batalla contra galaxia.

-"Es oficial, no puedo confiarte a ti misma el cuidarte, si lo hago posiblemente no sigas viva cuando las demás te recuerden. Traeré mis cosas mañana."

-"¿Tus cosas?" Pregunté aturdida.

-"Si, está decidido, a partir de hoy me quedaré contigo". Dijo con decisión y yo la miré con sorpresa.

¿Ella dijo qué?

¡No puede hablar enserio!

-"¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando enserio? ¿Qué les dirás a las chicas y a Artemis? No…" Ella me interrumpió antes de que yo pudiera decir más y me dio una mirada sorprendentemente seria y decidida.

-"Puedo y lo haré. Enviaré a Artemis y Luna a quedarse en el templo con Rei y me encargaré del resto más tarde. Soy la líder de su guardia real, princesa, tengo el deber y deseo de cuidarla, así que sea una buena princesa y déjeme encargarme de todo a partir de ahora". Su voz parecía irradiar autoridad, por un minuto para mí esa Mina de mirada severa fue reemplazada por una Sailor Venus un par de años mayor y yo no pude evitar recordar mi vida pasada.

Esa mirada era exactamente la misma que me daba Sailor Venus cuando hacía algo peligroso o iba a la tierra a sus espaldas. Solo faltaba la amenaza de ser arrastrada a mis aposentos atada a su cadena en caso de que yo no obedeciera.

Puede que yo no recuerde cada detalle de mi vida pasada, pero definitivamente recuerdo cómo solían ser mis hermanas mayores, ellas me cuidaban todo el tiempo y me malcriaban cada vez que podían. Ellas eran casi iguales que mis amigas, claro, con la diferencia de que eran mayores, más maduras y un poco más duras.

Tal vez, al igual que entonces, simplemente debo seguir sus órdenes como una buena princesa.

-"Puede encargarse de todo lo que guste, mi querida Venus". Respondí con suavidad y yo me acerqué a ella, la abracé en silencio y ella correspondió a mi abrazo. "Gracias por cuidarme tanto". Murmuré.

-"No tienes que agradecerlo, se supone que así debe ser". Habló con una voz cálida y suave que me hizo llorar no por primera vez en el día.

Yo extrañé esto de ser protegida mucho más de lo que había pensado.


End file.
